<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The glorious Adventures of Helena and Diana by Mossyboi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297940">The glorious Adventures of Helena and Diana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossyboi/pseuds/Mossyboi'>Mossyboi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All's Well That Ends Well - Shakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing?, F/F, Fuck bertram, I never actually watched the play, Murder in a later chapter maybe?, historically innacurate, i lterally know nothing about this play other than like 2 things, slight AU, very gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossyboi/pseuds/Mossyboi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Helana loves the english nightlife but she simply can go out as a women thats too dangerous for a women of her status. One night she goes out to find a pretty Lady. I suck at summrys lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helena/Diana</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The glorious Adventures of Helena and Diana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>we wrote this for shits and giggles. we know nothing about the play and we just saw two women and said gay. So this is where we ended up. Take this with a grain of salt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked through the ornate stone doorway as quietly as possible. I needed to be quick to get to the ‘Writers Guild’. Tonight was the first evening of the Poetry Club. I made sure to lock the door on my way out. I fixed my hair and made sure it was all concealed by my hat. A woman of my standing should not be seen in such a degenerate place. As I looked in a puddle I see my cold green eyes and sharp suit reflecting Back at me. </p><p>I gave a quick look around to make sure I wasn't being pursued and continued down Dari Avenue. Holding my head up high I walked through town and down a dark dank alleyway. Walking through an archway of cobble. I came across a stunning young lady. I walked diligently to the bartender, “ Who is that alluring maiden over there,” I said as I pointed my finger over to her corner of the bar. His eyes wavered from me to her.  He quickly replied in a stout manner, “ That small broad is the innkeeper's daughter. There are many stories of her extravagant conquest. If you have your eyes on her you ought’ to scram she's a feisty one.”</p><p>With that in mind, I waltzed in her direction without heeding the bartender’s warnings.  As our eyes meet it feels as if the world has stopped. Her amber eyes and Golden hair stop me in my tracks. I could feel my heart quicken the more I stared. With a face red, I mustered up enough courage to continue on my path to her. For each step I took her beauty seemed to grow. I seemed to notice even the slightest details of her appearance as floorboards creaked beneath me. </p><p>“ Nice evening, My fair lady,” I said with a crack in my voice. “ such a beautiful night sky wouldn't you say. What's a Gorgeous young broad doing in such a filth-ridden place?”  I stated in a tone only a man could muster. She looked me straight in the eyes and replied smartly with, “ This place wasn't filthy until you walked in here.” as she cocked her brow.</p><p>	I was taken aback by her strong words of confidence. I could see why the bartender would warn me about her temper. I felt slightly jealous of her headstrong pride. It seems like it would be torture to appear in this hellhole as a woman and a pretty one at best. I Scanned her up and down to find a basket of flowers in her gloved hands. </p><p>	 “ Are those for sale?” I asked with a smirk. She couldn't possibly sass a potential customer. “ They in fact are. Would you be so Generous as to purchase one?” she says, forcing a smile. “ Well of course I want one what other reason would I ask?” I bite back.<br/>She glares with a fiery gaze and Shoves a flower into my hand while picking up the payment from the other hand. </p><p>	“ That wasn't so hard was it dear,” I say snarkily as I slide the flower behind her ear. Her ears turn a bright shade of scarlet red as she storms out of the bar and into the alleyway. Of course, I'm not the type of lady to let my pride be damaged so I chase after her. As she is sprinting she quickly ducks into an alleyway, I follow close behind and grab her wrist. She spun around and looked at me with her cheeks slightly pink, and gasps looking at the top of my head. That's when I realized that my cover was blown and my hat was missing. As my long hair had fallen to my shoulders, we stared at each other. All I could think were very unladylike curses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me and my friend juneberry wrote this for 2 hours on discord so say thank u. Yes, this is a cliffhanger so fuck off.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>